Ace Combat 04: Second Erusean War
by xxMobius1xx
Summary: A rebellion in Erusea has started a war with the ISAF states once again. Learn how Mobius Squadron fights against the Eruseans once again in this sequel to Ace Combat 04:Shattered Skies. Chapter 8 up! Working on destruction of rail cannon operation...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ace Combat 04 : Shattered Skies. This is a fan-made sequel to this game.

Chapter 1: First Strike

Mobius Squadron got into battle formation. The squadron consisted of 100 planes, 99 F-22 Raptors, and a lone SU-37 ace called Mobius 1.

"Mobius Squadron, this is Skyeye. The Eruseans have again declared war on the ISAF states. We will initiate the first strike of the war. Because the states are only in the North Point area, and because we completely pulled out of the Erusea continent 2 years ago, we have no hold on Erusean land. This strike will mainly be a test to see how strong they are compared to how strong they were during the first Erusean War. Destroy any Erusean Military planes and facilities. Skyeye out. Turning command over to Mobius 1!"

"Mobius 1 here, break formation and pick your targets at will. Your F-22's are stealth, but my SU-37 isn't, so the Erusean bastards only scrambled 5 planes. Don't worry about the planes, take out the AA complexes and the airfield first. I'll handle the bogies."

"Roger."

Mobius 1 accelerated out of the formation. The other planes quickly descended, getting to a low altitude for a strafing run on the airfield. He quickly saw a formation of 5 enemy F/A-18 fighters.

"Tally-ho on the ISAF bandit...Oh my God, it's the ledgendary ribbon from the last war! Shi-"

The radio signal was cut of when Mobius 1 let of a missile, turning the F-18 into a fireball.

"Oh no, the ribbon got squadron lead!"

Mobius 1 swerved his SU-37 around for another missile strike. He was able to unleash 3 missiles into another 3 planes, each turning into a fireball.

"And now for the last one..."

The lock-on sign was beeping now. Mobius 1 fired the missile, hitting the plane, but not destroying it.

"Lucky little bastard, let's see you get through this!"

He opened up on the bandit with a hell fire of Vulcan Cannon rounds. The plane didn't exploded, but it's engine gave-up due to multiple cannon hits.

"That's a kill!"

Mobius 1 looked around, seeing no more bandits. He descended below to where Mobius Squadron was strafing the hell out of the Eruseans.

"Mobius 1 to squadron, status report?"

"Squadron the Mobius 1, the airfield is out sir. We're working on the AA complexes, and we haven't started on the Naval Yard yet. No casualties, although Mobius 46-88 have gone back to base due to damage on their planes."

"Okay good work, Mobius 1 out."

He decided to get to work on the Naval Fleet. Switching to his UGBL free-fall bombs, he started a dive onto the flagship, Aristophanes.

The battleship crossed into his bombsights.

He released the bomb.

"Flagship Aristophanes sunk."

"This is Aristophanes. All ships, send lifeboats and fireboats. We are captsizing, I repeat captsizing."

Eventually, the rest of Mobius Squadron finished off the AA facilities, and joined Mobius 1 on bombing the ships. By the end of the strike, they destroyed 16 ships, 88 AA facilities, and 1 airfield. Not bad for a first strike.

"Skyeye here. All enemy facilities are either destroyed or damaged. All aircraft, RTB.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ace Combat 04:Shattered Skies. This is a fan-made sequel.

Chapter 2: Counterattack

"This is Skyeye to Mobius Squadron. In response to your earlier attack 4 hours ago, a force of 20 TU-37 heavy bombers, and about 100 fighters. The bomber's target is our air base back at Allenfort.You'll be going over Erusean airspace so be careful. Destroy these bombers before they are able to bomb Allenfort and the airbase. Several other fighter squadrons have also been scrambled. However, these squadrons are not an elite one like yours, so they cannot be relied upon. Also their aircraft are only F-4 Phantoms, so this will also be a difficulty. The other squadrons will focus on the escort fighters, concentrate your firepower on the bombers. Skyeye out."

"Mobius 1 here. Mobius 11-100 will focus on the bombers. Mobius 2-10, follow me. We'll show these rookie squadrons how it's done."

The squadron broke apart into 2 groups, one heading towards the bombers, the others to the escort fighters.

"Tally-ho on the bandits, they're F-15s."

"Mobius 1-10, fire at will!"

Ten missiles streaked toward the F-15's, resulting in 10 explosions.

"Alright, break formation, attack at will. Mobius 1 out."

Mobius 1 streaked away from the others, and spotted another F-15. Making a sharp turn, he pursued the bandit.

"White 7 bandit on my tail, get him off me!"

Another bandit came in on Mobius 1's tail. The warning siren started blaring in Mobius 1's cockpit. The enemy missile streaked toward his SU-37. Turning hard, he dodged out of the way, then opened his wing and tail flaps to slow down. The bandit streaked ahead of him, and now Mobius 1 was the hunter now. Firing 2 missiles at the bandits, he was rewarded with 2 fireballs.

"Nice kill."

Suddenly, 8 ISAF Aircraft exploded in the sky.

"What the hell was that?!!! Skyeye how many Mobius planes were hit?"

"None. A plane shot them down...Yellow Squadron has returned! Dammit, I see 10 yellow insignias on radar!"

"All Mobius aircraft, cut what you're doing and engage the Yellows!"

Ten missiles found their mark but instead of a small explosion, one HUGE shock wave covered the area, resulting in 87 explosions throughout the sky.

"Jesus, they disguised the planes as Nukes! Status report?"

"Those were Mobius aircraft. Mobius 1-13 are still ok sir."

So only the original are alive, he thought.

" Are the bombers downed yet?"

"Yeah those we got 'em before we got that blast. Mission Accomplished. All aircraft RTB."

If that was a nuke explosion, when will it happen again? And if it does, how will be ready?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

From: Hans Gui Wednesday, February 07, 2007 9:28 PM

To: poopers poopers

Subject: chapter 3

I do not own Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies. This is a fan-made sequel to this game.

Chapter 3:Invasion

"Skyeye here. A fleet of over 200 ships or sailing to North Point. The Eruseans have decided to end this war once and for all, but that's not going to happen. Support our fleet by destroying the enemy carrier Leviathan and any airborne aircraft. Skyeye out!"

"Mobius 1 to squadron. Mobius 2-13, take care of the carrier. I'll go fort he planes."

I wonder if they're planning to nuke the skies again, he thought.

Pushing the idea out of his mind, he concentrated on the air. There were around 100 F-14 Tomcats patrolling the perimeter of the incoming fleet. A formidable force.

"This is the Leviathan. All aircraft engage that ribbon!"

"Mobius 1 engage."

"Mobius 2-13 engage."

Unleashing 2 missiles, he destroyed 2 of the incoming aircraft, and zoomed around to fire again. Another squadron of ISAF planes also engaged the F-14s, but many were downed by SAM and AA fire from the AA Destroyers escorting the carrier.

"Mobius 2-13 take out that damn destroyer!"

Turning onto the tail of another F-14, he got a lock-on, resulting in a rewarding BOOM.

"White 7 eject static"

Couple more to go, he thought.

Swishing around, he changed to the GAAM missiles to get the job down quickly. GAAMs would stalk the bandit until they finally rammed into them and knocked them out of the sky. This way, he could immediately switch targets after firing a missile.

"Mobius 1 clear to engage."

Quickly firing all 8 of his GAAM missiles, he downed 8 targets. He checked his controls. Although he had not noticed it, a couple AA shots had hit his SU-37, resulting in some engine problems. He could no longer make a steep dive, or a steep turn. This would be a problem if he encountered any more bogies. He had to sink that carrier before it could send up more planes.

"Mobius 1 to all aircraft, engage the carrier."

Each ISAF aircraft turned around, and each launched 2 regular missiles at the carrier. They were rewarded with multiple hull and deck explosions. The entire carrier seemed to jump out of the water when those missiles hit it.

"This is Leviathan. All ships send lifeboats we are captsizing, I repeat we are captsizing.

"All right ISAF planes nice work. The ISAF fleet has sunk almost all other warships. All aircraft RTB."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Any questions? Get answers on any topic at Yahoo! Answers. Try it now.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies. This is a fan-made sequel.

Chapter 4: Operation Armorplate

"Skyeye here. Our mission is to destroy an enemy artillery force. This artillery force carries a gun. Codenamed Zeus, it can shoot all the way to Allenfort if positioned on the Erusean east coast. It is crucial that we destroy this gun before it charges enough nuclear power to shoot. Good luck."

"Mobius 1 here. Scan the skies for enemy fighters. Mobius 5-13 stay here and fend off any fighters. The rest of you, we're going for the gun."

Accelerating downwards, Mobius 1 switched to his unguided freefall bombs. If he remembered, the last time he went on a mission to destroy a WMD, the Erusean bastards made it difficult for him to destroy Stonehenge because they put radar jammers that jammed missile guidance systems. The only way to destroy them quickly before enemy fighters arrived was to shoot them with your machine guns, or blow them up with an unguided bomb.

Nearing the target, Mobius 1 could now see it. It itself looked like Stonehenge, except there was only 1 massive gun. The gun looked more powerful than Stonehenge all together and knew that it could pretty much wipe it Allenfort in 1 shot.

"Mobius 1 engage."

"Mobius 2-4 engage."

The planes dove for the gun, being met by a hail of AA and SAM fire. So far they had seen no fighter planes, so it was a breeze for the elite pilots to get through the AA fire. Getting close to the object, he was now in range for an effective bombing. The gun crossed into his bombsights.

"Bombs away, bombs away!"

Four bombs fell, exploding onto the gun.

"Wait don't start cheering yet! The gun isn't destroyed! Those bombs are too weak to damage the armor plating on that thing!"

"Mobius 1 to Skyeye, see if Allenfort could send a B-2 with a nuke on it. Maybe that'll work."

"Roger. Dammit, bandits engaging Mobius 5-13. Fuck, they're real Yellows, they ain't those nuke planes. Christ they've shot down 13 and 12! Mobius 1, knock out those nuclear generators, then comeback up to help us!"

"Roger."

_Dammit. How could they've shot down 12 and 13,_he thought. But right now wasn't the time to think about how they did that. Now was the time to knock out those generators so they could save Allenfort.

"Alright guys make this one count, 12 and 13 bought this shot for us."

"Roger."

The planes got into formation, dropping their bombs onto the generators.

"Generators destroyed. Now get up here and shoot down these bandits so the B-2 from base won't get shot down."

They raced up towards the dogfight.

By now, only Mobius 5-8 were left. They were all trailing smoke by now, suffering from multiple missile hits.

"'Bout time you guys showed up!"

"Mobius 1 shoot them all down!"

Turning around, Mobius 1 got a lock-on a bogey. His SU-37 released a QAAM, crashing into the other enemy SU-37. Debris fell out from the fireball.

"The B-2 has arrived. Knock out one last Yellow before the B-2 can start it's bombing run."

All remaining Mobius planes turned onto the last of the Yellows. Each one fired it's missiles exploding into 2 of the remaining Yellows.

"Yellow 13 to squadron, pull out."

_What how could he have survived?? I shot him down at Farbanti!_, he thought.

"Is that what I think I just heard?"

"Yeah, we'll have to report that to Intelligence. They'll want to know that. Hold onto your hats, this is gonna be big."

The B-2 slowed down to 300 mph. It's bomb bay opened, and a massive nuclear bomb came out, falling onto the Zeus cannon and the other artillery pieces. In a gigantic mushroom cloud, Zeus and the artillery force vanished from sight.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies. This is a fan made sequel.

Chapter 4: Operation Charity

"Skyeye to Mobius Squadron. A fleet of cargo ships are sailing to North Point to deliver weapons and tanks. It is vital that this fleet of ships survive, for these weapons will be used in the upcoming invasion of Erusea. Don't let any planes touch these ships."

"Mobius Squadron get into patrol formation."

The F-22s the others were flying got into a wide arc around the fleet. Mobius 1 never got into a patrol formation. He always had went at least a mile ahead of the fleet to warn the formation if any other aircraft enter the perimeter of the fleet.

Suddenly, Mobius 1 spots a formation of F/A-18s approaching from the North.

"Mobius 1 to squadron, formation of F-18s closing in from the North. Stay in formation. Mobius 1 engage."

"Tally-ho on the bandit. Crap, it's the ribbon!"

_Damn right I am_

Switching to his new customized for SU-37 Advanced Air-to -Air missiles, he got a lock-on on the first 4 of the formation, blowing them out of the sky.

"White 4 eject!static"

"Ha-ha, see boys? That's how you do it!"

"Mobius 1, 10 destroyers closing in from the South. All aircraft sink the destroyers!"

"All aircraft get into bombing formation."

"Just so you'd like to know Mobius 1, those destroyers are from the First Erusean War. They _are_ experienced at AA tactics, so be careful when you make your bombing run."

"Roger."

They would be using guided bombs. Man, did he enjoy using those. During the battle for Isla Fortress, he had almost smashed into the mountains of the Tango Line during a bombing at a submarine dock. With these guided bombs, he could just drop one, then move onto the next destroyer.

"Everybody choose a destroyer. Break formation and attack!"

"Mobius 1-8 pickle!"

Eight bombs smashed into the destroyers, turning them into a fireball and sinking them. However there were still two destroyers left, and they let off a hellfire of AA and AA missile fire.

"All Mobius aircraft, watch out for those SAMs!"

"Crap I'm hit, eject!-"

"NO don't eject, RTB if your hit!"

"Dammit that's gonna be kinda hard with this fuckin' crappy engine.!"

"Mobius 6-7, escort him back. If his engine gives, place your planes on top and on the bottom of his. Rest of you, lets finish of these destroyers."

Five more guided bombs smashed into those two destroyers, sinking them. 

"Alright good work. Thanks to you, the invasion of Erusea will begin as planned. All aircraft, RTB."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies (dammit!) This is a fan-made sequel to this game.

Chapter 6: Fleet Attack

"Skyeye here. We are now on our way to regain land from the Eruseans. Our landing site is the same place as Operation Bunkershot. ETA: 2 days. But an interception fleet of 8 battleships, 2 carriers, 10 destroyers, and 4 cruisers. Your missions is to maintain air superiority over the area of the naval battle while our warships engage the Erusean fleet."

Mobius 1 and the rest of the squadron descended to find the ISAF warships lined up with the Erusean warships, exchanging 16 inch rounds.

"All aircraft, engage the Erusean aircraft. Watch out for those Yellows. Tally-ho on those bandits. Mobius 1 engage."

"Mobius 2-8 engage."

Eight missiles streaked toward the attacking Erusean aircraft, knocking eight of them out of the sky.

"All Erusean aircraft this is flagship _Atlantis_. Make sure you get air superiority to support our ships."

"All ISAF aircraft sink the battleship _Atlantis_! It's wreaking havoc on our fleet's offensive position." 

The_ Atlantis_ was the most powerful battleship in the world. Armed with four 20 inch armor piercing cannons, and six 16 inch high explosive cannons, it could well blast an ISAF warship into a pile of burning steel. It wasn't really easy shooting it from a plane either. The Atlantis was equipped with 20 SAMs, and 100 AA weapons. It also had a missile defense system, so it was actually quite hard to even touch it.

"Mobius aircraft, take out those SAMs!"

The Mobius aircraft each fired some missiles at the SAMs onboard the battleship, but each missile was shot down by SAM fire.

"Dammit!"

"Dammit missile on my tail! Damn, I'm hit I'm hit!"

"All aircraft return to carrier for guided torpedoes ASAP!"

The aircraft swerved around and landed on the carrier, getting equipped with Poseidon guided torpedoes. Although the _Atlantis_ had a missile defense system, it didn't have a torpedo protection system. The torpedoes would be able to get through it's defenses, and into the _Atlantis'_ hull, where it would explode and make a hull breach in the lower decks of the warship. The only setback was that in order to make a good torpedo shot, you had to keep your plane low and steady, making you a prime target for the SAMs and AA gunners.

"All planes, initiate torpedo run!"

The Mobius aircraft all lined up and sped towards the ship at low altitude. They were soon bombarded with a shitload of AA and SAM fire.

"Dammit, how we gonna get through this?!"

"Shut up and stay in position!"

Finally the planes were able to fire a torpedo into the _Atlantis_, but not before Mobius 1 was hit with a SAM.

"I'm hit I'm hit!"

"Don't punch out yet Mobius 1! Try to guide your plane back to your carrier. The _Atlantis_ is sinking mission accomplished. The carrier squadrons have gained air superiority, and our warships are now sinking the Erusean ships. All aircraft RTC."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies. (DAM) This is a fan-made sequel.

Chapter 7: Operation Hurricane

"Skyeye here. Our troops will be landing on the beaches soon. Your mission is to destroy all AA and SAM facilities as well as to gain air superiority over the beaches Crowne, Hale, and Caranda! Good luck!"

"Mobius 5-8 destroy the AA complexes. The rest of you, we're going to gain air superiority."

Last time ISAF attacked these beaches, there were a small amount of F-15 Cs, a lot of TND-1DSs, and a couple of F/A-18s. Not nearly a match for F-22s and a SU-37.

"Tally-ho on the bandits, initiate attack!"

The 8 planes broke formation and attacked their own targets at will. Mobius 1 chose a bunch of TND-1DSs near Hale beach. Switching to his XMAA missiles, he knocked them out of the skies.

"Red squadron here, we're all bailing out static"

There were also some F-15 fighters for air superiority, also getting destroyed by a couple XMAAs.

"Attention all aircraft! Five bandits closing in at high speed. ETA 1 minute. Mobius squadron, check them out."

The Mobius planes got into arrowhead formation once again and headed towards the central beach. Turned out that the 5 plane formation was the Yellow Squadron.

"Squadron use your XMAAs for a quick initial attack!"

Forty XMAAs streaked toward the Yellows, exploding into 2 of the 5 planes. This was definitely not the elite squadron…

"ALL PLANES HIT THE DECK ASAP!"

The planes dived on a 90 degree angle, and just in time. The sky exploded into a fireball of nuclear dust.

"Jesus that was close. All aircraft get back to work. The blast knocked out a couple of Erusean aircraft too, so just pick off the rest of them!"

Soon, the aircraft were shot down, AA complexes destroyed, and so the A-10s rolled in.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies. This is a fan-made sequel.

Chapter 8: Operation Raider

"Skyeye here. Your objective is to destroy the enemy missile facility. Be forewarned, this facility has a nuclear rail gun similar to Stonehenge, except it has an effective altitude of 10,000 feet . Get above 10,000 ft to elude its rounds. This facility launches the Erusean cruise missiles, so knock them out before they launch an attack on our forces advancing to Los Carnas. Skyeye out!"

"Mobius 1 to squadron. Use your JDAMs to knock out the missiles in the missile launch facility. Once we've knocked out those missiles, attack the missil

The F-22s and SU-37 quickly switch to their JDAMs. They could be able to lock on to e launchers and destroy the rail gun. Over and out!" the missiles through radar above the effective altitude of the rail gun, and destroy the missiles that way.

Eight bombs whistled down to the missiles hitting the missiles, igniting the facility into a inferno, exploding extra ordnance within the facility.

"That's a hit! Looks like we won't have to go for the rail gun, everybody d-''

"Contact! We got Erusean fighters closing in from 12 o'clock high, count 'em 5 bandits!"

"Mobius 1 here, engage the fighters!"

"Mobius 8 here, fighters closing in from 6 o'clock!"

_Damn_, Mobius 1 thought. 6 o'clock was perfect engaging position. They would have to turn and dive to evade the missiles. If they dived, they would dip into the rail gun's effective altitude, which would blast them into oblivion. They were trapped.

"All aircraft switch to XMAAs to destroy the 12 o'clock fighters, then engage the bogies behind us with your QAAMs!"

The ISAF planes hit maximum throttle, reaching a speed of Mach 2. The bandits quickly became in range of the XMAAs, allowing the squadron to launch 32 missiles at the bandits. Surprisingly, only 3 got hit from the barrage of XMAAs.

"Mobius 4-8 engage the front bogies! Rest of you, switch to JDAMs and drop them on the rail gun or else it'll be hard for us to maneuver against the 6 'clock bogies!"

Four JDAMs tumbled down to the rail gun, exploding onto it. Although they were affective hits, it wasn't enough to make the gun dysfunctional.

"Drop more, fact drop all of your bombs at that gun!"

Fourteen bombs again tumbled down to the rail gun, 8 scoring hits. The rest smashed into the already burning missile facility, making more worries for the already tired Erusean firemen.

However the bombs did nothing to the rail gun. It just kept on firing rounds into the sky, hoping to catch a plane that was in it's effective altitude.

"Uh…Skyeye? We might need another plane to nuke this place again…"

"Negative on that one Mobius 1. If we nuked this place, we'd get blown outta the sky because of the rail gun's nuclear generator. Destroy out through the means of regular missiles."

"Mobius 4 here. We've finished off the frontal bogies, turning around to engage the 6 o'clock ones. Have you destroyed the rail gun yet?"

"Negative Mobius 4. Still working on rail gun."

"Ideas on destroying that f'in gun?"

"All units RTB. HQ decided we finished mission objectives, they're going to decide on a way to destroy the rail gun.

'


End file.
